I love you
by phantomparanioa
Summary: Warning: video game charcters are in use in this series fic if you have never played bakugan the game {ds and wii} or do not like the show/games do not read this fic do not comment just leave this page pairing: mardocXShili (the video game charcter that you get to desgin mines named shili gender is only male) charcter death


I love you

Warning: video game charcters are in use in this series fic if you have never played bakugan the game {ds and wii}  
or do not like the show/games do not read this fic do not comment just leave this page pairing: mardocXShili (the video game charcter that you get to desgin mines named shili gender is only male) charcter death

Marduk:

He was blind in more ways then one the first was in a litrual sense yet he was one of the best brawlers I have ever faced the second was was a spiritual way he was blind to my love but now he's gone and isnt going to be comeing back I killed him he saved me and I killed him in the end. he never did anything but help and I killed him. Hint of advice don't fall in love fall off a bridge instead it hurts less.

Lungs bursting with pressure, a heady struggle for breath. The twinkling light in your vision a precursor to death.

Your arms open slowly embracing that fate, the beauty of knowing life is no longer at the stake.

that is a poem that I think of everytime i think of what happend you toke the ax for me and in the end it was too much and the blood and tears overwhelemed you toke your last breath and promised me you where happy I was alive your sunglasses fell and broke your white hair streaked with your own blood your milky white eyes i saw them for the first time they were nice for something so unnatrual your clothing was soaked in blood and your chest slowly raiseing and falling it toke your's and leonides death's to put a end to that monster that was 3 years ago. I am thankful you saved me but it's so lonely without you.

sometimes I see you holding a knife out to me telling me it would be easyer this way and we would be together but then I hear your real voice telling me ''Don't do it'' I put the knife away if i did it then i would never be with you the real you not this guilt induced hulusnation tempting me to off myself I don my half mask and tie up my hair I stopped playing dirty for your sake I refuse to let him out of the box we locked him in no matter how often he tells me ''I can bring him back'' it is all lies he does not care for me like you do he just wants me to do his dirty work.

I use your bakugan now all of them well expect leonides but I bet hes takeing great care of you up in hevan until i get there im thankful for that. did you know your darkus serpenoid evolved it now looks like a two headed snake with a horn i always loved that you were so pure yet used darkus like me that must have been what drew me to you in the first place our first battle you won with useing nothing but serpenoid and leonides you struggled against your future murder and won in the end you were so happy it wasnt till our third brawl that I found out you were blind that might explain why in our first one you were talking to me with your back to me and had to be told were I was. I had called you a moron for that hadnt I? im sorry

I pull on my gloves and gear I head outside stopping to only turn on the sprinkler to water the small garden you loved so much outside our home I kept it because it would be a shame to let the black roses wither I vist your grave once every few days to bring you one. after I finish with the garden I head across the road probly should have looked both ways because I didnt see that damn tanker I could see black and then a white light and I could hear voices...was that yes it was it was your's telling me i was ganna be fine that I was ganna make it but I didnt want to make it i wanted to stay with you last thing i saw of this dream befor I woke up was your smileing face and voice saying "I love you" the hospital is to bright aprently I fractered my rips broke a arm and both my legs and have a crack in my skull but i was alive like you wanted I promise to live my life to the fullest from now on for both of us.

Shili:

Mardoc

It's nice were I am I miss you I dont know why im saying this you can't even hear me but I miss you very much I wish you were here but I don't want you to hurt your self to get here I saved your life so I could see you be happy but your so sad...and I know why you loved me you thought I was blind to it but I wasnt you did everything for me well back when I was alive when we lived together you held the door did the cooking landuary and everything all more then I could every give back I pulled some strings and convinced the big guy to let you live you seem happyer now even if by a bit and mardoc I...I could never say this to your face nor can you hear me right now but I love you!

the poem is from MDWhit

sorry if it jumps around but thats how i like writeing sorry for the errors and sorry for lack of punctation

comment! bad comments are not welecomed leave this page if you even feel like leaveing something rude


End file.
